When copying files from one source (e.g., a first hard drive) to another source (e.g., a second hard drive) using Windows, the occurrence of a read.write error causes the copying process to stop (Windows, is a trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both). When such a read.write error occurs, the copying process becomes very time consuming, requiring extensive manual processing. An example of this problem is depicted in FIG. 1.
An illustrative flow diagram of a copying process in accordance with the related art is depicted in FIG. 1. In S1, an attempt is made to copy a file (e.g., from a damaged hard drive to a replacement hard drive). If an error does not occur (No, S2), the file is copied in S3. If additional files need to be copied (No, S4), flow passes back to S1. Otherwise, the copying process ends.
If an error occurs during copying (Yes, S2), flow passes to S5, where the copying process ends without copying any remaining files. A user must then determine in S6 where the system stopped copying files and select in S7 any remaining files not already copied. Flow then passes back to S1. S5-S7 are repeated each time an error occurs during copying.
Accordingly, there is a need for a file copying methodology that addresses the deficiencies of the related art.